Secrets
by gnilrets12998
Summary: First story so please be lenient on my grammar and spelling. Also please pm me for your OC'S. I hope you guys will like the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever fan fic/ story so give it a shot. I want most of the characters to be OC's but may mention the characters from the book.

Disclaimer I don't own the PJO or HOO series.

Please PM or review your OC in the form below

Name:

Age(13 – 17):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Mother/Father:

Other Family:

What he/she looks like:

Personality:

Powers:

Weapon/gift:

Favorite camp activities:

Fears:

Love Interest:

Likes and dislikes:

Signs of a Demigod (ADHD):

Other information you think is important:

Ex:

Name: Cyrus Fran Jamison

Age(13 – 17): 16

Godly Parent:(Surprise)

Mortal Father: Hadley Tyrrell Jamison

Other Family: Sister Rachael Maxene Jamison

What he/she looks like: 6 foot 2. Mid length brown curly hair. Deep gold and purple eyes that draw you in. A lean but muscular body. Big sturdy hands. Nice deep tan. A scar running down his shoulder blades.

Regular attire: Long black athletic pants. Deep purple gold vortex polo shirt. Brown sneakers. Leather fingerless gloves.

Personality: Stubborn, brave, never gives up, smart/clever, unpredictable.

Powers: (surprise)

Weapon: War Hammer

gift: (surprise)

Favorite camp activities: Capture the flag or Sparring

Fears: Bodies of water, Hellhounds

Love Interest: none at the moment but wants someone (if you want date another OC it has to be cleared by both parties)

Likes and dislikes: He likes competition, Hard Labor, doesn't like Sitting around doing nothing, reading, anything you have to sit down and stay still or listen.

Signs of a Demigod (ADHD): Major major ADHD

Other information you think is important:

Also guys I would like at least one satyr or mythic creature/ companion .

Also no Mary Sue's. Or they will not be in the story. Btw this will be placed 5,000 years after the Prophecy of 7

Also I got the OC format from King James10158. thanks you


	2. The Begining of it all

**Cyrus POV **(point of view)

I was at a lake house with my father up in Maine on Great East Lake. The lake had a glistening golden hue upon it as the sun started to set behind the towering pine trees. I may have a fear of water but I have to say it was beautiful. I pushed myself up and decided go for a run on the beach, around the lake before dinner, just to get a workout. I yelled to my dad "Hey I'm going for a run! I'll be back for supper!" 

Shortly after he yelled back, "Ok but be careful and don't push yourself too hard" I laughed at that. I walked down the stairs from my bedroom in the cabin. I walked to the door, and pulling on my dull brown sneakers. Sure they didn't match with my black athletic pants or my purple and gold tee-shirt, but who cares. As I walked towards the door, I noticed an old wooden baseball bat resting against the wall by the door. I picked up the baseball bat and turned it in my hands. I don't know why but I felt like I may need it.

I stepped outside, feeling the cool night air prickling on my skin. I began to run, the warm tingling feeling covered my legs. Time Skip

As I was running my fifth lap around the lake I got closer to the water, trying to force myself over my fear. I heard a howl behind me ,so I turned around. I saw a big dark shape with bright red eyes. Sharp white teeth glow in the dark. The dog-like creature jumped. I yelped and started running away from one of my biggest fears.

I then noticed I had the baseball bat in my hand and cursed at myself for being ruled by my fears and turned around to face the wolf-beast head on. I saw the shape lunge at me but I was expecting it to do exactly that, so I hit it as hard as I could with the baseball bat.

Two things happened after my bat connected with the growling beast's head. 1) The giant wolf went flying backwards, tumbling on the ground. 2) My bat snapped in half, sending slivers of wood everywhere including my hands. Oh yeah one last thing, the wolf got up, shook it's head and just looked dazed and extremely pissed off. Oh happy freaking day . . .

This time I stood my ground and faced the beast as it ran towards me. As it charged me a figure jumped in front of me, yelling at the dog with a fierce "battle cry". It was a beautiful girl with long dark hair, and bright emerald green eyes who charged at the dog, running faster than I ever could on my best day. She reached up, grabbing something from inside of her hair, at least that's what it looked like. I then realized they were daggers, silver daggers with multicolored coral covering the handles. She jabbed them forward as the beast attacked and … poof. Golden dust showered down from where the best was once standing.

I finally found my voice and coughed up the words, "T-thank you. My name is Cyrus Fran Jamison."

She looked at me, looking me over, no emotion on her face, not even pain from killing that strange . . .golden dust dog. . " My name is Brooke. We need to get out of here now, unless you want to die."

**Hey guys really need more OC's. Also like to thank ****Goddess Of The Games**** for editing and helping me on this story so you should totally check out her stories. Also remember to review, follow, favorite, or hate. (:**


	3. Sweet Harley

Hey guys I really need OC's otherwise I can't do much with my story like at all. Also thanks to those who have viewed and also to those who have made OC's for me. Like I said guys I really need them so if you could please send some my way that would be great thank you (:

_Previously: _

_I finally found my voice and coughed up the words of legend, "T-thank you. My name is Cyrus Fran Jamison." She looked at me, looking me over, no emotion on her face, not even pain from killing that strange . . . golden dust dog. . "My name is Brooke. We need to get out of here now, unless you want to die."_

Now: (Cyrus POV):

She took my hand and started to run with me before I could ask her another question. Cause like right now, I have a million going through my brain. Like what was that golden dust dog thing, or where did those cool knives come from, or how did she know how to kill that thing, or why was it trying to kill me, or are there more of them and is - I force us to a stop, still holding her hand tightly. She topples onto me and we are lying on the ground, with Brooke on top. I am super sure that right now, my face was redder than a red as a tomato. I mean, with such a beautiful girl lying on top of my sweaty body, I can't help it. Just then, I can take in how this girl looks. Her waist long, blond-highlighted, silky black hair flowed down onto my chest. Her bright emerald green eyes stared down into mine. Her tanned skin glowed in the moonlight. I noticed her plump, frowned lips and long, batting eyelashes. My eyes travel down to the curve of her jaw, then her neck, then I quickly glanced over her chest, down her stomach then to her legs, which were straddling my hips. I gulp, looking back up.

Suddenly, her lips frown further. She hisses at me, "Why did you do that stupid? We need to get out of here!" I swore, she also had a very slight tint of red showing in her cheeks but I wasn't sure.

I replied, " What about my dad? He is still in the lake house. Would they go after him?" Brooke immediately looked saddened, and understanding filled her eyes.

She replied softly "No Cyrus they won't, trust me they don't harm or bother with mortals. Well, usually. At least. Just trust me."

"Ok, I trust you."

"Good." She looked a bit more relieved. Like a small part of the wall she has up, crumbled down.

We got up and bonked our heads slightly, and rub them.

We both apologized, "Sorry, my bad." We laughed it off, slightly awkward but happy, but then hear a howl far off in the distance and our moment of happiness and relaxation was lost.

She whispered, "We have to go now." She helped me up and we ran alongside the Great East Lake. Its water was crystal clear, like glass, not knowing or caring of the problems around it. Brooke was running like a cheetah and I could just barely keep up. The rest of my surroundings were a blur of green, brown, yellow, and blue as we started running up to a red barn on an open barren hill.

Once we reached it, we opened the big red barn doors. The first thing I saw was a black based Harley motorcycle with roaring red and electric blue flames fighting each other, leaning up in the corner. I grinned as I saw a way out.

I asked, " Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

She furrowed her arched eyebrows, "Ummm. . . . . . No"

"Good thing I know a thing or two." I hoped on and thanked, the gods? There were the keys in the ignition. "Come on." I give Brooke my hand and she gets on behind me. When her arms snake around my waist, holding on tightly. I shivered. I could feel every inch of her body pressed against me.

Might need a cold shower after this.

I revved the engine and rode out the barn doors and up the hill absolutely shredding the once green hill.

We had finally reached the now familiar back roads and put the petal to the metal. Then I heard a crunch and howl behind us.

We hissed "S***".

Again guys I need OC's and again shout out to Goddessofthegames for helping with the story. Also don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thank you


	4. The Fire in His Eyes

Previously:

I revved the engine and rode out the barn doors and up the hill absolutely shredding the once green hill.

We had finally reached the now familiar back roads and put the petal to the metal. Then I heard a crunch and howl behind us.

We hissed "Shit!"

Now: (Brooke POV)

I instinctively wrapped my arms tighter around Cyrus's waist. I knew that was a bad idea, pressing my body closer to the unknown boy. I throw my head around, looking behind us. I see them. The four hellhounds are riding our tails. I turn back to Cyrus. "Stop!" I yell over the howls of the wind and the wolves. Cyrus glances back at me. "What?! Are you trying to get us killed!"

"Are you trying to get your balls ripped off?" I ask him, a bit too seriously. He gulps and whispers a no. He slows, U-turning, then stopping suddenly. A large cloud of dust rises, covering us for mere seconds. I quickly jump off of the Harley, pulling on my coral earrings. Once they detach, they turn into Celestial Bronze daggers, with bright coral grips.

A gift from my mother, a sea nymph.

Slowly, the dust clears, and I can fully see the hellhounds. "Piece of crap underworld dogs. . . " I mutter, staring at the huge hounds. I glance back, "Cyrus, you know how to fight?" I step back. The kid seriously needs to learn, being a demigod and all. As I glance again, stepping back, I watch as the shaking boy hop off of the Harley.

"No." He says, taking a few steps back.

"Then don't freak."

"I don't think that's possible anymore."

I have to laugh. "Good."

I grip the daggers tightly, spreading my arms. I quickly feel the icy water rushing through my veins. I can feel as my hair turns to cool, salty water, running down my back. My skin turns a pale shade of sea green, my eyes turning a bright shade of sea green. I feel new, cooler, and faster. More powerful. But as soon as I turn human, it will cost me. Most likely a killer headache and the need for rest. But right now, I am not human. I am a sea nymph.

"Wait. . . . .what?" I can hear Cyrus gasp.

"I'll explain later Cy." wait, did I just call him. . . .Cy? Okay. . .

I grip the daggers tighter in my hands, "Wanna play? Then lets play, puppy." I charge.

I love this feeling, the feeling you get when you've done something a thousand times before, but your stomach still ties into knots and your heart beats like a drum.

I quickly kill the first one, but the others dash towards me. I yelp and look over towards Cyrus, whose eyebrows are knitting together. I raise my hands in the air, water from the shore gathering, forming sharp crystals. I spread my hands, freezing them in their knife-like state. I raise my arm, then lunge it forward like I am throwing a ball. But I am throwing something, the frozen crystals.

But, they miss the dogs, only slashing tuffs of their fur. Damn. I double over, the powers already taking away my energy and strength. Just as the Hellhounds advance, Cyrus makes a move.

"HEY!" He screams. The dogs glare at me, almost saying, _We'll deal with this one for, but we'll be back for you, watergirl. _Cyrus turns around, running towards the motorcycle. The hounds quickly follow. There's only one thing I can think; _Oh Shit_

I gasp as Cyrus reaches the Harley, ripping one of the pipes from the outside. The ripped metal has a super sharp tip. He turns, his eyes glowing with fire. That fire is called rage.

Cyrus lets out a scream, charging at the beasts, the pipe in hands. He almost jumps over then first, but he stabs it in the back. The others howl for the lost one. The growl, pouncing at Cyrus. He dodges, glaring at the dogs. And just like that, they yelp, kneeling towards the ground. _What in Hades is this kid doing?!_

Cyrus runs to them with the pipe, stabbing each in the head. He grumbles, wiping the dust off of his clothing.

Hot damn, kid can fight.

I slowly stand, keyword -_Slooooowly. _I lean against a nearby tree for support.

"I thought you couldn't fight." I say softly as Cyrus studies the pipe, his eyebrows scrunched together, like he is deciding on what to do with it. And he decides to chuck it towards our Harley.

He smirks as he walks to me. At a foot away he stops, crossing his arms,

'And here I thought you were going to explain."

And here I am thinking, _This is going to be a loooong, night._

**Hey guys this was all written by thegoddessofthegames. You should totally check her out. She is an amazing writer and without her the story would be lacking majorly. Also guys I still need more Ocs. Please guys review PM or whatever your opions, ideas, and Ocs. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
